1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and device for manufacturing packaging (containers) by wrapping a group of objects, specially comprising individual packs--packaging group.
2. Description of Related Art
By priority, the invention relates to packaging containers for a group of cigarette packs, also called `cigarette carton`. Packaging containers of this kind generally consist of ten cuboid cigarette packs which are surrounded by a blank of foldable material. The cigarette packs are generally formed into two rows, each two cigarette packs lying against one another with their front and rear sides (formation of a double row).
The practice of packaging technology frequently has to address the problem that the dimensions of the prefabricated blanks for the wrapping of the packaging container frequently do not correspond exactly to the dimensions of the container's contents, i.e. especially those of the packaging group. This problem occurs above all with packaging containers for cigarettes on which the outer wrapping consists of (thin) cardboard or some other comparatively stiff packaging material.